Ignited by a berserker
by OR900
Summary: A strange creature appears one day in Hyrule. Lets dive in and witness what it really is. Some lives would change forever. Now let's begin the newest chapter of the war that'll define Hyrule's and many other kingdoms fate.


A young woman would be seen hurriedly walking as she wore an elegant slim pastel pink and white dress that hugged her features slightly whilst her pointed ears were slightly strained against her golden blonde haired head. Her blonde hair would reach her lower back being tied in a long ponytail. On her Right would be Impa. A sheikah ( A race of warriors allied with the Hylians. ) who is the most trustworthy person to the princess and her right arm whilst mentioning that's she is the highest ranking general. She wore her traditional silver Sheikah armour. On the left of the princess would be Link. Wearing his green tunic and almost weird looking that gave him a noticeable appearance to almost everyone. He would be following closely being confused and questioning why the princess would be in such hurry. After 10 minutes of walking they would reach a group of three guards standing properly waiting for the princess.

" What is it that you needed to inform me personally. It should be either very important or very dire for me to know. Either way you have the permission to speak. " Zelda spoke with a smooth voice whilst her navy blue eyes stared at the guards waiting for them to speak.

" It's about a creature we've never seen before. It had the pointed ears of Hylians. Yet they were longer and more pointed. That creature looked almost human. But don't be fooled your highness. It is no human. It possessed a very well toned body. Not buff not slender. It has the perfect build of a hunter. Yet it fought like a Berserker. It's eyes were golden yellow and slitted showing how much of a monster it is. It had a long scaly tail sprouting from the end of his lower back.The creature had a white almost silver hair. It was long enough to reach its shoulders and its bangs dripped messily over its eyes shadowing them. " The guard stopped talking before taking a shaky deep inhale of air. " But your highness that's not what we came here to tell you about. The creature saved us..From a wyvern that attacked our troops. The creature appeared roaring loudly rattling the earth beneath us. And for a second. We saw deep intense fear in the wyvern's eyes before they were fighting against each other. The creature 's claws easily ripped off the scales of the wyvern. Whilst roaring loudly we saw a weird thing. It fangs dripped a strange liquid. That melted rocks like butter. Now the creature was biting and clawing. Essentially tearing its flesh and scales like mere butter against a knife. After a short while the creature would tear the wyvern's head off before it glared at us growling loudly then hoisting the body of his prey effortlessly over it's right shoulder jumping off and disappearing into the deeper parts of woods. That's what we all have to say, your highness. I apologize if we have waisted your time. " The guards would bow after finishing from speaking.

After processing what has been told to her. Princess Zelda would look at Impa as she was in deep thought. Before turning to Link as he was almost excited and eager to meet this creature.

" Thanks for the report, you are dismissed. " Zelda has spoken to her guards.

" One thing one more I forgot to say, your highness. It lives in the old colosseum. " The guard spoke before taking his leave.

Zelda would turn to both Link and Impa. " Shall we go investigate more about this...Creature? " As she spoke Impa nodded whilst Link Smiled widely in agreement. " Tomorrow morning it is then. " Zelda concluded before walking back to her chambers. Whilst Impa would resume training the soldiers. Link would smile widely looking at the sky. " What is it? I am itching to know. " as he concluded he would walked to his chamber before crashing into his comfy bed then drifting off to sleep.

{ That's it lads. My first fanfic to write. Stay tuned for the next chapter. }


End file.
